The Invaders
by Shadowed One 19
Summary: The story about the Long Patrol and Rogue Crew's invasion of the Lands of Ice and Snow. T for some violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this story was originally put on the Redwall Abbey Forum. I forgot about it, but recently came across it and decided to continue it here. So here it is!**

* * *

****CHAPTER 1

The ancient halls of Iceblade Castle had long been the home of wolves. It was true that Dramz had once ruled there, but the wolfclans had retaken it after Gulo left. Now, King Fengz (pronounced Fangs) ruled there. He was everything a warrior king should be, be from his huge claws and teeth to his red cloak and black tunic. His weapon was a spear with a long curved blade at the end. His throne room was a huge hall with the cages for prisoners lining the way to the throne. It was made from stone, and covered with dead enemies skins. Yes, Fengz had a huge kingdom and a horde of vermin to serve him, but he wanted more. That was why his most trusted lieutenant, a wolf named Angtar Boneshatter, was sailing with an army to take Mossflower Country. Nothing, he was sure, would dare try to stop him. That just goes to show, he had never heard of the Long Patrol.

* * *

Across the Western Seas, at the mountain of Salamandastron, it seemed to be another ordinary day of training and drilling for the famed Long Patrol. Major Mert Swiggleton watched from the window of his bedroom.  
"Breakfast as ordered, sah!" Meet turned to see Sergeant Asty Bimtun standing at the door holding a tray laden with breakfast food.  
"Good show, sergeant," said Swiggleton,"put it down right there." As the sergeant put the tray down, Swiggleton turned back to the window, this time looking towards the north.  
"Looking for him, sah?" asked Bimtun.  
"He's been gone for two seasons now," replied Mert," Salamandastron isn't the same without a badgerlord to rule here. When he left, he said he would be back before winter. Well, it's almost winter, and no sign of him for miles around."  
"I will tell the scouts to broaden there search," said the sergeant.  
"Good, and tell me if they bally well find anything, anything at all. Dismissed, sergeant."

* * *

**So what did you think? Come on, review, tell me what you thought! Even if you didn't like it, I still want to know!**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The hare patrolling that day went down the path to the sea. Looking around, he noticed a ship washed up on the sand. It was a large, three-masted vessel, with a hole in the side. Peering in, the hare suddenly felt a chill go up his spine as two red eyes stared back at him from the darkness.

At midnight, when the patroller had not come back, Sergeant Bimtun went with a score of hares to look for him. After looking around, they walked down the path the hare had taken. Seeing the ship, they crept towards it.  
"Alright, come out, whoever is bally well in there," bellowed Asty.  
"Are you sure you want me too?" asked a harsh voice from the shadows,"I can kill you,  
like I did your friend, if you want."  
"No thanks, vermin," yelled the sergeant.  
"Who said I was a vermin?" asked the voice," I am not."  
"Then what are you?"  
"Your worst nightmare," said the voice as a huge creature emerged from the shadows.

* * *

The creak of timbers and the splash of spray was all Sergeant Asty Bimtun could hear. He opened his eyes and saw he was on a ship, tied to one of the three masts. He groaned as he felt the pain from his wounds radiate through his body. He thought back to last night. He remembered seeing a huge creature rush at him and his hares, but then everything went black.  
"Well, well, well, your finally awake," said a voice in front of him. He looked up into the eyes of a huge beast, much bigger than a badger.  
"Who are you?" asked Asty.  
"I am Angtar Boneshatter, second in command to the great wolf lord, King Fengz. We are going to take your mountain as a staging ground for our mighty army. You are going to tell those other hares to surrender to us, or die! Now go, and deliver our message, hare!"  
With that, Angtar cut his bonds and flung him over the side. As he landed in the water, he heard Angtar laughing.  
"You have until the sun sets tonight. If you do not surrender, we will take your mountain by force!"

* * *

**Please remember to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

The Long Patrol had reached a decision.  
"We will not tolerate these wolf chaps little invasion attempt," said Major Meet Swiggleton," if they attack, we'll be ready."  
So when the sun set, the mountain of Salamandastron was prepared for war.

The wolf ships sailed in towards Salamandastron, waiting for dawn to come. The invaders had arrived!

As dawn broke, the wolf landing boats headed to shore. As soon as they landed, the northern army of wolves charged at Salamandastron. The hares began firing at them as soon as they were in range, and wolf crossbows fired bolts at the hare defenders. The battle for Salamandastron had begun!

"Keep going! Don't stop now! Run for the mountain! Take the mountain!" yelled Angtar Boneshatter. The wolves were charging Salamandastron. While hare archers were thinning the ranks of the wolf army, the wolves were managing to reach the mountain. They were using axes and a battering ram to break down the gates of the mountain.  
"Stand firm! Don't let any bloomin' wolves into the bally mountain, you chaps!" said a hare captain standing with some hares at the gates. Suddenly, the wolves broke the gates down! They rushed inside, only to be confronted by hares with long pikes.  
"Attack!" yelled Angtar as he smashed a hare with his axe. The hares were fighting bravely, but the size of the wolves gave them an advantage. advantage. Soon the Long Patrollers at the gates were dead or captured.  
"Take the mountain! Kill them all!" howled Angtar.

* * *

**So, how was it? Please tell me in a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please review after you finish reading!**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

While a deadly battle was being waged at Salamandastron, Redwall Abbey was at peace. It had been at peace now for five hundred seasons, and none could remember the trouble they had had with Razzid Wearat. The Abbot was walking in the Orchard when the skipper of otters, Sedduk Wavedog, ran up.  
"Father, there's a hare at the gates, says he wants to see you," said Sedduk.  
"Oh, I will go right now. We haven't had visitors for quite awhile!" said the Abbot.  
When they arrived at the gate, Mipnot the mouse gatekeeper had let the hare in. He wore the red tunic of a Long Patroller.  
"Father Abbot, I must speak with you. I have urgent news. Salamandastron is being attacked. We need help!"

* * *

Far to the north, and many days later, a small band of able bodied Redwallers and a hare trekked towards the coast. Suddenly, several otters armed with swords, axes, and longbows surrounded them.  
"Who are you, and what are you doing in the domain of Randun Axehound, Chieftain of the Rogue Crew?" said their leader.  
"We come from Redwall Abbey, and wish to speak with his lordship," answered the hare.  
After quickly consulting the other otters, the leader beckoned them to follow him.

At Salamandastron, the Long Patrol had fought valiantly, but in the end the wolves had defeated them. Fortunately, about 500 hares managed to escape and began journeying up the coast to find help.

* * *

As the Redwallers and the hare walked through the Rogue Crew village, they received many odd glances and stares from the battle-hardened otters. They were led into a large hall to meet the chieftain. They walked towards a large, oaken throne upon which sat an otter. He was a fiercesome sight, with a long cloak, a helmet of steel, and a huge double-sided battle axe.  
"Who comes before Randun Axehound, son of Rør, son of Ruggan, son of Skor, High Chieftain of the Rogue Crew?" bellowed the otter next to the Redwallers. The otters all knelt, as did the Redwallers.  
"Ah, these are Redwallers! I have met them before. Friends, why do you come here? What is your request?" said Randun, the otter on the throne. The hare stepped forward.  
"These Redwallers have volunteered to help Salamandastron, which is under attack. We came to ask your assistance, great Randun," explained the hare. Before Randun could answer, an otter guard burst into the hall.  
"Sir, a large group of creatures is headed this way! What should we do?" he asked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the long wait, but here is the next chapter!**

* * *

CHAPTER 5

"Prepare a group of warriors immediately to meet them. If they are foes, they shall die!" ordered Randun. He stood up, picked up his double-sided battle axe, and strode to the door with the Redwallers following. They saw a group of Long Patrol hares at the door.  
"Ah, Major Swiggleton! Glad to see you!" boomed Randun,"Come in and rest! Don't worry, we have just heard about your troubles, and are preparing to deal with them. As we speak, the Rogue Crew prepares for war!"  
"Thank you, but you may not realize that these wolves are huge, much bigger than badgers! Your forces may not be able to defeat them!" said Mert Swiggleton as he sat down.  
"It doesn't matter how big or scary they are, they won't stop the Rogue Crew! Now, sit here and rest. In an hour, we march to Salamandastron, and war!" said Randun, walking outside.  
"Prepare the Crew! We march to battle in an hour!" he bellowed.

* * *

Angtar Boneshatter was walking on top of Salamandastron. Suddenly, he saw a large cloud of dust rising in the distance. He looked again and saw that it was a large column of creatures. He looked down and saw his troops.  
"There is a large group of creatures coming this way, and they look ready for battle. Get your weapons and form up in front of the mountain," he yelled down to them. them He quickly began descending to the ground.

Randun looked and saw the wolves forming in front of the mountain.  
"Battle formation once we get to the top of that hill," he ordered. They reached the top, and lined up with the Rogue Crew in front and hares behind them.

"Stand and wait for orders, you lot!" shouted Angtar to his army. They gripped swords, axes, axes, and spears and stood in a skirmish line.

Randun strode to the front of the lines of otters and hares. He drew his sword, and turned to face his band.  
"Today we begin a battle the like of which has never been seen in Mossflower. Today we strike a blow at those creatures who would try to enslave our land. I know you are afraid. I am as well. You need fear no creature, for today is their day of reckoning! Arise, arise warriors of Randun! Axe shall be shaken, shield shall be splintered! A red day, a sore day, ere the sun rises!" he shouted. He turned and with a "Yaylahoooo!" He charged down the hill.  
"Hiyareeeee!" yelled the Rogue Crew as they followed their chieftain.  
"Eulaliaaaaaa! 'Tis death on the wind!" The Long Patrol charged behind their otter comrades. The wolves howled and attacked. They fought by swinging weapons on the ground and stomping attackers.  
Randun swung his sword at a wolf's foot. It howled with pain and Randun jumped. Landing on the wolf's foot, he climbed it and cut its eye out. Then he sawed through its helmet, stabbing its face. face As it fell dead, he hopped off and ran towards another enemy.  
Mert Swiggleton was face to face with Angtar Boneshatter. The wolf swung an axe at the hare, who ducked. Mert pulled out a bow and shot Angtar in the eye. The wolf howled, but kept coming. He slammed his axe down, sending Mert flying. Angtar strode forward to finish him off. Suddenly, Randun leapt onto Angtar, hacking frenziedly at the wolf. Angtar fell with Randun on him. Randun leapt away, but Mert was not so lucky. The hare was crushed beneath the massive wolf's corpse.

The Long Patrol and Rogue Crew were victorious that day, and soon not one wolf remained alive. The victory came at a horrible cost, however. The bodies of the slain had to be burned, because there were too many to bury. Mert Swiggleton and many of the finest hares and otters died, but the wolves had been defeated in Mossflower. Randun looked out over the huge fire on the shore, and swore an oath that he would destroy all wolves, in Mossflower, or anywhere else, so that this would not happen again. He turned and left the window, going further into the mountain as the smoke from the fire rose into the heavens.

* * *

**Okay, I know I took part of Randun's speach from Lotr, but since it's fanfiction, I don't think it will matter. Anyway, please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**And here we are at chapter six! Sorry for the long wait.**

* * *

CHAPTER 6

The huge convoy of ships sailed westwards, carrying Rogue Crew otters, Long Patrol hares, and other woodlanders who had decided to come help. They numbered 5000 in all, a mighty army, but one that was doing something unheard of. They were going to the Lands of Ice and Snow to attack the wolf lands. It was a brave idea, but a somewhat foolhardy one. None among them knew the way, but they sailed anyway, using part of a map they had found on a dead wolf. It was only a scrap, and not very detailed, but it was something. They all knew that this was a time that they would never forget, and they knew that most of them would probably die. Yet the ships sailed onwards.

* * *

Two days into the voyage, a lookout spotted another ship. Randun rushed to the deck of his flagship while his creatures pointed and shouted to each other about the ship.

"Can you see the flag?" Randun asked.

"Aye, my lord. It's a wolf head on a white background," replied the lookout from his perch high on the mast.

"Arm for battle! It's a wolf ship!" the Rogue Crew chieftain ordered. The otters rushed belowdecks to put on chain mail and grab weapons. Randun drew his double-sided battle axe from his back and pulled on his helmet. He saw the other ships' crews in his fleet preparing for battle as well.

The wolf ship was a huge, three-masted ship with a ramming spike and huge crossbows mounted on the sides. It headed away, from the fleet, then turned and rammed Randun's ship.

The chieftain's ship broke in two, and many of his otters were sent flying into the icy waves. They might have been able to climb back aboard, except they were weighed down by armor and weapons. Almost all of them perished, but Randun managed to grab onto the enemy ship and climb onboard with a few others who hadn't fallen into the sea.

The wolf crew were unprepared for several otters to attack. Randun and his group had killed several before the wolves had even drawn their weapons. They howled in rage, and rushed towards the otters.

* * *

**Please remember to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the wait! I actually forgot about this story. Anyway, now that I have remembered, here is chapter 7!**

* * *

CHAPTER 7

Randun Axehound saw the wolves charging him and dove quickly out of the way. Two other did the same, but the rest were trampled, slashed apart, or kicked overboard. The wolves turned back to find Randun at the helm. They rushed towards him, but he quickly jerked the wheel to port as hard as he could. The ship overturned, and all on board were plunged into icy darkness.

Randun tried to swim to the top, but the ship was sinking right above him, and he couldn't avoid it as it plunged downwards. He grabbed onto it and pulled himself along until he could swim away. He broke the surface gasping for air, and several paws pulled him onboard one of his ships.

His other two otters had been saved as well, but the wolves had not been so lucky. They were unused to swimming, and weighed down with armor as they were, they had gone straight to the bottom. Randun's flagship and the wolves' ship had gone with them.

However, there were plenty of ships left in the fleet, and plenty of warriors onboard to crew them. They were still fit for battle, and sailed onwards.

* * *

**So, did you enjoy it? If so, please review and tell me!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the wait. Here is the next chapter!**

* * *

CHAPTER 8

The ships had finally arrived at their destination. After weaving through a dangerous maze of icebergs, and navigating a terrible storm, Randun Axehound and his army had reached the Lands of Ice and Snow.

"Haul the ships up onto the beach. Post guards around the area, and set up camp," Randun ordered. He pulled his cloak around him tightly to block the icy wind. No wonder the wolves are so ferocious, he thought, living in a place like this.

* * *

Unknown to the woodlanders, a wolf crouched in the underbrush, watching them at work. He saw a group of them coming, and hurried off. His mission was to spy, not fight, and he knew the king would want to hear of this.

* * *

The night came on quickly, and the army was soon fast asleep. They were thankful they had reached land alive, and hoped that the days ahead would bring them many victories. They were blissfully unaware of just how close their next battle was, however.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think of it! **


End file.
